


The Sweater Incident

by Thewholocked



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: A bit fluffy too I guess, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i make up for the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thewholocked/pseuds/Thewholocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus finds an old sweater of Alec and proceeds to do something about it. This prompt was send to me by Anon on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweater Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Anon prompted me for this you can always find me on tumblr and leave me a prompt or say hi or anything! I'm alecbluewood.

‘Darling, what’s this?’ Magnus asked holding up a sweater which had large holes in it, the fabric was worn out and it was very dull shade of grey like it’s color had faded from washing it too many times. It was still soft though, like a marshmallow or a new pillow and it was warm as well.

‘A sweater.’ Alec said simply eyeing the piece of cloth in Magnus’s hand for a moment before going back to reading his book. His eyebrows scrunched in concentration and Magnus resisted the urge to kiss the frown away.

‘Look like a mop to me,’ Magnus declared dramatically, sitting on the couch next to his boyfriend. Alec stopped reading and raised his eyebrows at him.

‘Rude?’ Magnus asked, blinking innocently.

Alec glared at him which made Magnus laugh and he kissed his Nephilim on the cheek.

‘It’s shredded, Alexander. Let me throw this out one and I’ll buy you a new one. You don’t even have to go with me, as drastic as that sounds.’

Alec’s blue eyes widened with horror  and he snatched the fabric from Magnus’s hand. ‘No!’ He said again but this time his voice was firm, almost angry and he went into the bedroom taking the sweater with him, leaving a very confused Magnus behind.

When Magnus came home that night, throwing the shopping bag on the couch and going into the bedroom, he was surprised to see that their bedroom was littered with sweaters, Alec’s sweaters. They were everywhere on the bed, on the floor, hanging from the bedpost, on the dressing table, one even managed to land on the doorknob like someone had thrown it away frantically. Alec came out of the closet looking agitated, his ebony hair was wild, like he had run his hands through it in frustration, his cheeks were flushed and he was breathing fast.

He was angry.

‘Where is it?’ He said, his voice dangerously calm.

‘Where’s what?’ Magnus asked, honestly confused.

‘THE SWEATER, MAGNUS,’ Alec shouted and Magnus flinched taken by surprise, he had never shouted at him like that. ‘ _Where is the sweater_?’

‘I-’ Magnus tried to say but Alec interrupted him.

‘You always do this,’ He said his voice cracking, sounding like he was close to tears. ‘You hate my sweaters and you insist on replacing them and you never even begin to think-’ Alec stopped and pressed his hands to his eyes. When he pulled away, Magnus saw that he was crying and he opened in mouth to say something. 

‘Max gave me that sweater.’ He said in a broken voice and he collapsed on the ground like his knees gave under him. ‘And you-’

Magnus knelt on the ground infront of Alec in a second. He took Alec’s face in his hands and kissed his tears away, tasting the saltiness in them. He suddenly felt heavy, like someone had bricked his brain and his chest and it killed him to see Alec like this. He knew what losing people was like, he always knew how things ended, but he also knew that it wasn’t how it always ended. People imploded sometimes, unexpectedly taking you down with them when you least expect them to, and when they did they left a weight in your soul, an emptiness in your chest that never seemed to disappear away completely.

Max had imploded Alec.

‘Darling, I-I never threw it away,’ he whispered. ‘I just took it with me to the mall so I could find one like it.’

Alec looked at Magnus with glassy eyes, but all Magnus could see was how cracked they were and his heart broke.

‘You didn’t-’ Alec mumbled, unsure.

‘Why would I?’ Magnus said fiercely. He was quiet for a moment stroking Alec’s cheekbones watching the way Alec closed his eyes and hung his head in a tired way. Alec curled into Magnus’s chest and Magnus moved back, taking Alec with him so his back was against the wall and Alec was curled up in him. He sighed sadly and threaded his fingers through Alec’s hair, gently stroking them, his lips pressed against Alec’s forehead and Alec’s grip on Magnus’s shirt tightened,

‘I didn’t find one like it,’ Magnus mumbled.

Alec let out a short humorless laugh, ‘I didn’t think you would have.’ He was quiet for a moment before whispering, ‘I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you.’

Magnus shook his head and cupped one side of Alec’s face so that Alec faced him.

‘It was called for,’ Magnus said kissing the space between Alec’s crystal blue eyes. ‘And you’re wrong my angel, about what you said. I love your sweaters they make you the wonderful person that you are and I love how it hangs on your body and I love how you chew on the sleeves when you’re nervous and how you make those paws with them.’ He tapped Alec’s sleeve, smiling. Alec was smiling at him too, that shy smile that made Magnus’s heart melt.

Alec leaned forwards and captured Mangus’s lips and kissed him slowly. Magnus kissed him back, pouring whatever emotion he felt into that kiss. This is what he loved so much about Alec. He loved how honest he was, he wore his heart on his sleeve and he was like glass, strong but vulnerable but so was Magnus; Magnus was glass too and sometimes he just forgot how easily they could break each other.They broke apart, their lips lingering a little longer and Magnus pecked Alec’s lips once, twice before pulling away completely, smiling when Alec’s lips chased Magnus’s and got his cheek instead.

‘Why do you think I wear your sweaters so much, anyway?’ Magnus asked.

 

 


End file.
